


nullity | Sirius Black

by m_b_r



Category: Grindelwald Era - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, Marauders - Harry Potter, Marauders Era - Fandom, Marauders Era - Harry Potter, Tom Riddle Era - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Nice Peter Pettigrew, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Potter Family, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_b_r/pseuds/m_b_r
Summary: act i1943
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Caspar Crouch/Charis Black Crouch, Cedrella Black Weasley/Septimus Weasley, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Black Prewett, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Orion Black/Walburga Black, Sirius Black & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	nullity | Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> act i 
> 
> 1943

_ 1943 _

Florence Kinney knows she does not have enough time. This idea is present in her everyday life as she rushes from class to study groups to prefect meetings to Slug Club dinners to quidditch practice to spending time with her various friend groups, all of whom hate each other. But this idea also stands strong in the grand scheme of her existence within the world. With Grindelwald more powerful than ever, and her friends views radicalizing quickly, her status as a so-called traitor is becoming more evident everyday. It’s a heavy weight, she thinks, to live while running out of time. 

It was easier when they were younger. An only child to the prestigious and noble Kinney family, Florence was overindulged in almost every aspect; life was easy. Many of her days were spent in France, wandering her family's gardens, or spending time at the Rosier Mansion, following Regis around his family’s home. In London she attended frequent lessons to learn how to control her elemental magic. If not in lessons, she spent much of her time at the Black Manor: playing games with Alphard, Lucretia, and Orion; letting Dorea and Cedrella braid her hair and tell her stories; avoiding Walburga’s bossy nature at all costs. 

Everything changed when she started Hogwarts. Her first ride aboard the Hogwarts Express was nothing short of excellence. She sat in a compartment among her childhood friends: Alphard, Regis, and Petra Parkinson. These friends introduced her to their other acquaintances: Abraxas Malfoy, Delta Greengrass, and Lawrence Nott. On their trip to the trolley, Florence and Petra came across a boy who looked to be their age sitting alone. One look at each other was what it took for the girls to decide to introduce themselves and invite the boy to join them in their cabin further down the train. As Tom Riddle entered the compartment, a group of friends were solidified for a lifetime. 

It was during the sorting ceremony in which Florence Kinney felt her first sense of doubt. The first years had been guided off the platform and to the boats by the school’s gamekeeper, Ogg. After arriving at the castle, the eleven year olds listed as Deputy Headmaster Professor Dumbledore gave a speech before guiding them through the castle. In the great hall, Florence listened to Dumbledore rattle off her friends names; she watched as they were all sorted into Slytherin. 

When Dumbledore called her name she walked to the stool with an air of confidence, ready to join her friends. She looked to the Slytherin table where Alphard and Delta had just sat down. Her eyes skimmed the table seeing Dorea, Cedrella, and many other familiar faces staring back at her. Dumbledore sat the Sorting Hat on her head; it had barely touched the hair utop her head before announcing to the whole school that she was to be placed in Gryffindor. 

The cheers from the Gryffindor table rang in her ears as Florence stood up slowly, eyes flickering to her friends before making her way to her new house. When she reached the table she was welcomed immediately; she thought that it might not be so bad. 

Within the first night, Florence had made many Gryffindor friends. During the feast she sat with two first year boys, Leonard Finley and Thaddeus Ripley; she also met one of the seventh year prefects, Euphemia Greengrass, an older cousin of Delta. Her roommates, Millicent Halstead and Maragaret McKinnon, quickly became some of her very best friends. 

First year was a whirlwind for Florence. She made friends with people in every house and worked to get used to her classes. The potions master, Professor Slughorn, invited her to attend his monthly dinner parties and become an official member of the Slug Club. During her first flying lesson, Professor Dumbledore, the head of Gryffindor house, pulled her aside and proceeded to introduce her to the seventh year quidditch captain, Fleamont Potter. Florence became the youngest seeker the school had ever seen, the first female seeker for Gryffindor, and even broke the record for the fastest caught snitch in Hogwarts history: two minutes and thirty seconds. 

The next few years carried on similarly and seemingly normal. Florence’s largest problem was trying to balance her different groups of friends. Florence often spent time with her Gryffindor friends along with two Hufflepuffs, Edward Macmillan and Fredrick Collins, and one Ravenclaw, Adele Merrick. The eight students shared many of the same classes and study habits and became friends early on in their school years. The other group of people Florence spent time with were her Slytherin friends. They often met up on weekends, or between dinner and curfew. 

In her third year, Florence started dating one of her earliest childhood friends, Regis Rosier. Regis was the only Slytherin who liked to hang out with Florence’s other friends, joining them for Hogsmeade trips and studying, sometimes he would even eat meals at the Gryffindor table. Florence and Regis became practically inseparable by fourth year and built a seemingly long lasting relationship. Their parents hoped that they would eventually marry. 

It was the start of this year, Florence’s fifth, when everything began to change. She was made one of the fifth year Gryffindor prefects and the Gryffindor quidditch captain, adding on to her already busy schedule. The Global Wizarding War only adding tension to the magical world, making her family’s neutral position and her friends' radical ideas more present in her life. She doesn’t know how to balance everything that is piling up on her plate. 

Florence feels as if her time is running short. 

  
  



End file.
